At the heart of a computer is an assembly that is referred to as a magnetic disk drive. The magnetic disk drive includes a rotating magnetic disk, write and read heads that are suspended by a suspension arm adjacent to a surface of the rotating magnetic disk and an actuator that swings the suspension arm to place the read and write heads over selected data tracks on the rotating disk. The read and write heads are located on a slider that has an air bearing surface (ABS). The suspension arm biases the slider into contact with the surface of the disk when the disk is not rotating, but when the disk rotates air is swirled by the rotating disk. When the slider rides on the air bearing, the write and read heads are employed for writing magnetic impressions to and reading magnetic impressions from the rotating disk. The read and write heads are connected to processing circuitry that operates according to a computer program to implement the writing and reading functions.
The write head includes at least one coil, a write pole and one or more return poles. When current flows through the coil, a resulting magnetic field causes a magnetic flux to flow through the coil, which results in a magnetic write field emitting from the tip of the write pole. This magnetic field is sufficiently strong that it locally magnetizes a portion of the adjacent magnetic media, thereby recording a bit of data. The write field then, travels through a magnetically soft under-layer of the magnetic medium to return to the return pole of the write head.
A magnetoresistive sensor such as a Giant Magnetoresistive (GMR) sensor or a Tunnel Junction Magnetoresistive (TMR) sensor can be employed to read a magnetic signal from the magnetic media. The magnetoresistive sensor has an electrical resistance that changes in response to an external magnetic field. This change in electrical resistance can be detected by processing circuitry in order to read magnetic data from the magnetic media.
As magnetic sensors become smaller in order to accommodate increased data density requirements, various sensor performance characteristics become difficult to maintain. For example, at a very small sensor sizes it is difficult to ensure that the pinned layer will remain sufficiently pinned at elevated temperatures. Heat spikes, such as from head disk contact can temporarily cause the pinned layer to become unpinned, leading to catastrophic failure of the magnetic sensor. In addition, smaller sensors exhibit increased magnetic fluctuations in the pinned layer and the free layer. Smaller sensors require thinner barrier layers, which result in deteriorated free layer magnetic properties as a result of increased interlayer coupling effects. Therefore, there remains a need for a sensor design that can achieve increased magnetic performance, pinned layer and free layer magnetic robustness and reduced free layer magnetic interlayer coupling.